1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventionally known piezoelectric devices having a piezoelectric film and a pair of electrode films laid on both sides of this piezoelectric film, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 or 2. Known materials of the electrode films are noble metals such as Au, Pt, and Ir.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-103194
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-286911